Aventura bajo la Línea Marina
by Lapson
Summary: ¡La primera aventura del Thousand Sunny! Entre Water Seven y Ghost Island Otra vez Luffy trae dificultades y emoción a la tripulación.


Nami giró el Log Pose en su mano. Ningún cambio. Suspiró. Su rostro se llenó de rabia y agitó el Log Pose con todas sus fuerzas. Al final se resignó.

A Tony Tony Chopper, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, le salió una gotita.

-¿Puedo verlo, Nami? -preguntó.

-Toma Chopper. Eh, y.. si se te cae por la borda... no te preocupes demasiado, ja ja ja.

-Oh, no... ¡seré muy cuidadoso! -dijo este sin captar la indirecta.

Chopper lo examinó cuidadosamente. La aguja central siempre apuntaba hacia la misma dirección. Directamente abajo.

-Cielos, una Isla submarina -dijo Chopper soñadoramente. Nami explotó.

-¡Cuantas veces lo he dicho! ¡Tal cosa no puede existir!

-No estés tan segura Nami... -dijo desde el otro extremo de la habitación Ussop, que estaba enseñándole su colección de Diales a Franky.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Porque el gran Sogeking me dijo que ya había estado allí.

-¡Woow! -Chopper quedó muy asombrado, pero Nami sólo pareció molesta.

-¿Cómo puede haber una Isla debajo del agua? Que alguien me explique eso.

-¿Cómo puede haber una Isla sobre las nubes? -dijo Zoro, recostado en su hamaca.

-¡Eso es diferente! -exclamó Nami-. Una Isla es, por definición, un pedazo de tierra sobre el mar. Si no, podríamos decir que toda montaña submarina es una especie de Isla submarina.

-Buen punto -dijo Ussop-. ¿Por qué el Log Pose no apunta a las montañas submarinas?

-Es por el Oxigeno -respondió Nami-. El campo magnético al que se sincroniza el Log Pose requiere que el mineral esté en contacto con el aire.

-Bueno, entonces...

-Está bien, admito que hay Aire allá abajo. Pero de ahí a pasar a una "Isla Submarina"...

-No es a nosotros a quien debes convencernos... sino a ese idiota.

Nami suspiró. Convencer a Luffy, cuando estaba así de entusiasmado, era algo más imposible que la existencia de una isla submarina.

-Navegadora-san -dijo Robin, entrando en la habitación-. ¿Puedo verte un momento?

Traía un montón de pergaminos y venía acompañada de Sanji, que traía varios más.

-Eh, claro Robin.

Robin comenzó a estirar los pergaminos sobre la mesa. Mientras lo hacía, en el otro extremo de la habitación, Franky se puso de pie.

-Esto era justo lo que necesitaba -dijo Franky, examinando un extraño Dial entre sus dedos-. Bien, será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra.

-¿Te refieres... a mi también? -preguntó Ussop, esperanzado.

-Claro. Tal vez no hayas tenido un entrenamiento como carpintero profesional... pero, después de examinar al Goin Merry, no me queda duda. Tu amor por el barco es indudable. Será un placer contar con tu ayuda.

Ussop se levantó con una exclamación de alegría.

-Ey, Chopper. ¿Te vienes? ¡Franky dice que necesita mucha ayuda!

-¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Podría hacerlo sólo, si te enteras! -explotó este.

Chopper había estado mirando con mucha curiosidad los pergaminos sobre la mesa, pero la invitación también era muy atractiva.

-Sí, claro -respondió por fin.

-¿Estará bien? -le preguntó Franky a Ussop por lo bajo, mientras salían.

-Claro -dijo Ussop-. ¿Recuerdas las quemaduras del Merry? Cuando encontramos a Chopper, que lo había protegido, el se veía mucho peor.

Franky no dijo nada, pero pareció bastante impresionado.

---

-Entonces, 15 grados, después de 40 millas marinas. Si triangulamos con el estimado de profundidad dado por la sonda de Franky... Mmmmm... -dijo Robin anotando sus cálculos.

-No olvides agregar mi estimado de la subida de la Marea -dijo Nami, observando los números con entusiasmo-. Dos millas de aumento de altura.

-¡Qué lindas se ven cuando están pensando! -dijo Sanji, con corazones en los ojos. Había estado observando con mucho interés el proceso, pero no tanto los resultados de este.

-¡Ya está! -dijo Robin-. ¡Flor de Quince Puntas!

Sobre la mesa brotaron quince brazos, que cogieron quince plumas y confluyeron sobre un pergamino vacío. En pocos segundos, estaba listo. Nami cogió el nuevo mapa con asombro.

-¡Es increíble! -exclamó. Frente a ella, tenía un Mapa del contorno de la Ísla submarina, completo con alturas y escala-. Esto es realmente genial.

-Ahora pareces bastante más entusiasmada, Nami -dijo Zoro, sonríendo desde su hamaca.

-¿Eh? -dijo Nami, con una gota-. Bueno, sólo admiraba el trabajo de Robin.

-¡No molestes, cabeza de alga! -le exclamó Sanji a Zoro-. Lo que es yo, tengo plena confianza en Nami-san. Ahora que tiene un mapa, no tengo ninguna duda que encontrará una ruta para llegar a la Isla submarina.

Otra gota apareció en Nami.

-No puedo encontrar algo que no existe, Sanji.

--

En la cubierta, los trabajos ya habían comenzado.

Chopper serruchaba varios tablones, mientras Ussop martillaba, cubriendo las ventanas. Franky examinaba sus planos.

-Bien, con esto el Sunny debería quedar completamente sellado. -Anunció-. Y no requerirá muchas modificaciones del Sistema Maestro adaptar los tanques de agua.

-¿Piensas llenar de agua al Sunny? -preguntó asombrado Ussop.

-Todas las Habitaciones no esenciales -respondió Franky-. Aún así, me temo que no será suficiente. Necesitamos más peso.

Chopper abrió bien los ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que...? ¿¡Tengo que usar el Punto de Peso!?

-Eso tampoco es suficiente -dijo Franky con gota.

-¿Y si llenamos a Luffy de agua? -preguntó Ussop.

-Jeje, tampoco alcanza, aunque sería divertido. A ver si lo convences -dijo Franky-. Pero eso me recuerda: ¡Luffy!

El capitán se hallaba en lo más alto del mástil, observando a la distancia. Bajó deslizandose.

-Es inútil -se quejó-. No puedo encontrar remolinos.

-¡Nami ya te dijo que eso no servía! -exclamó Franky-. ¿Quieres destruir al Sunny, punk?

-¿Pero entonces cómo llegaremos a la Ísla sumbarina?

-Precisamente necesito tu ayuda para eso -dijo Franky-. Y no sólo la tuya. Ussop, por favor trae al resto de la tripulación.

--

Luffy aguantaba la respiración. Toda una proeza, considerando lo mucho que había inhalado. Se había hinchado como un globo gigantesco, hasta ocupar la mayor parte de la cubierta del Thousand Sunny.

-¿Estás lista, Nico Robin? -preguntó Franky.

-¡Sí! -exclamó esta. Estaba a media altura del mástil, y decenas de brazos surgían de su cuerpo, todos ocupados en afirmarse del barco.

-¿Cómo vas, Nami?

-En cualquier momento... -exclamó esta, agitando su Clima Tact. Una fuerte ventolera comenzó a soplar en dirección este, desde Luffy hacia Robin.

-¿Ussop?

-Dial de Impacto cargado.

-¿Zoro?

-Listo

-¿Sanji?

-Más Listo.

-¡No empieces! -se enojó Zoro.

-¿Chopper?

-¡Rumble Ball ingerida!

-¡Entonces, adelante!

-Sí -exclamó Chopper-. ¡Punto de Salto!

Con la habilidad especial de esta forma, Chopper se elevó por los aires, directamente sobre Luffy. Al llegar a lo más alto, exclamó: "¡Punto de Peso!", cambió a su forma más abultada y comenzó a caer a gran velocidad.

-3... 2.. 1... -contó Franky, observando la caída de Chopper-. ¡Ahora!

Al momento del impacto de Chopper, el resto entró en acción.

-¡Patada Demoledora!

-Técnica de Tres Espadas sin filo: ¡Gran Golpe Romo!

-¡Impact Dial!

-¡Explosión de Cola!

Las técnicas golpearon a Luffy con una fuerza increíble, que soltó todo su aire en una ráfaga impresionante. Robin requirió toda la fuerza de sus brazos para no salir volando, aun cuando el Dial que sostenía absorbió casi toda la fuerza.

Cuando recobraron la orientación, Luffy estaba tirado en el suelo, en bastante mala forma.

-Ay... ay... ¡¿Hay algún doctor a bordo???! -gritó Chopper.

-¡Tú eres el doctor! -respodieron todos al unísono.

Chopper puso manos a la obra, mientras el resto volvía a sus ocupaciones.

-¿Puedo verlo, Robin? -exclamó Franky.

-Claro -respondió, y una liana de brazos llegó hasta Franky, entregándole el Dial. Este lo examinó entre sus dedos.

-Muy bien, esto debería ser suficiente -dijo con una sonrisa de entusiasmo.

--


End file.
